


it takes one to know one

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Crossover, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Costumes, Dancing Lessons, Dirty Dancing, Dogs, Face Masks, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, M/M, Major Original Character(s), New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot Collection, Pets, Pool & Billiards, Puppies, Shopping, Spanish Lessons, Swimming Pools, beauty treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Cisco's moves to Central City and it takes her about two minutes to realize him and Barry need a little push to act on their feelings.</p><p>(Or: my excuse to write myself as an OFC and play cupid with one of my OTPs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Takes One To Know One

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have a little fluffy/silly fic about our favorite science boyfriends getting together for the influence of an OFC that I hope more people can also relate to.
> 
> Update: this turned into a series of one-shots because the verse got over my head.
> 
> The evil guys may have taken a break during the time this verse happens because for real they never show up, yay.
> 
> Unbeta'd <3.

_“I know I've heard that to let your feelings show is the only way to make friendships grow, but I'm too afraid now.”_ **_–Unstoppable, Sia._ **

* * *

Cisco has checked his phone already three times in the past five minutes. Caitlin throws him a glance.

“Are you expecting something?” She asks him suggestively.

“Yeah, it’s just –a friend of mine is coming.” He makes a pause. “From afar. Like, South America-afar. I sent her the address from STAR and according to my calculus she should be here already. I’m worried she got lost or something.”

“Is her first time in the U.S.?”

“Yeah. She must be really excited.” They listen to wheels rolling and he knows it’s probably from her equipage. They focus on the cortex entry and a relatively short, brunette girl appears. She’s lean but not skinny, looks somewhat younger than them and her curly hair is fixed in a disheveled half-ponytail.

“Cisco!” She screams excited when she first notices him. She lets go of her couple of suitcases and goes to hug him. He’s standing up meeting her halfway with a thigh hug.

“You’ve grown so much,” he tells her in the hug.

“I’m so excited to be here,” she says when they finally separate.

“I figure! And your English is so on point, girl,” he enthusiastically tells her. Her Latin accent was almost unnoticeable but her features gave her away.

“Thanks! Those were five long years of study, alright.” She smiles and her expression is soft.

“Here, let me introduce you to my friends. Well, this is Caitlin,” he waves toward her. “Caitlin, this is my good friend Maryann.” Cait offers her hand and Maryann doesn't hesitate on taking it.

“Nice to meet you, Caitlin. Cisco talks a lot about you.”

“Oh really?” Caitlin turns to him and gets back to Maryann. “Nice to meet you too. What brings you by so far from home?”

She turns to Cisco and clasps her hands together in anticipation. “I’m actually moving here.”

“You’re staying here?!” Cisco exclaims. “Like, here in Central City?” She nods. “I thought you were here for vacation!”

“I wanted to surprise you!” She insists. “I got a scholarship for the CC University!” She squeaks excitedly.

Cisco hugs her again.

“That’s awesome, God, congratulations!”

“Thanks!”

“That’s wonderful,” Caitlin tells her smiling.

“Thank you,” Maryann replies, moved.

 “Mind if I ask you what career are you going to study?” Caitlin questions.

“I’ll study Graphic Design. It was either that or Languages but since I took Photoshop classes two years ago I’ve been really interested in it.”

Barry suddenly runs into the cortex; he’s confused and unsettled when he realizes he just came out as The Flash to a stranger. Said stranger girl is smiling and so were Cisco and Caitlin before they noticed the slip-up, though she definitely doesn’t look like a threat.

“Hey,” he starts, trying not to be rude. “Who’s this?”

Cisco speaks. “Barry, this is Maryann. We are besties and she just moved to Central City. She’s more than trustworthy, believe me.”

Barry smiles warmly. “Well then, I think you already know what just happened. I’m Barry.” 

“Nice to meet you,” she replies. “And yeah, I know what that was about.”

He nods. “So… where are you from?”

“Oh, I’m, well. You know Brazil, right?” Him and Caitlin nod. “I’m from the country next to it. Venezuela. I don’t know why, but people don’t usually know where it’s located, so.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Barry answers. "My dad loves Venezuelan chocolate." She nods in happiness because _OMG his dad has tried our chocolate!_ “And you two knew each other from there?” Barry asks, talking to her and Cisco.

“Kind of,” Cisco says. “We’ve met before in Colombia, yeah, that’s a long story… but we’re friends since she was twelve and I nineteen. Now you’re so stuck with me, though.” Cisco gives her a smile and she returns it, content.

* * *

“I know it sucks!” Maryann tells Cisco. They’re eating snacks at his kitchen counter since she’d stay with him until she started classes and moved to the college campus. “She texted me and said that she was at the _supermarket_ with her mom.” Cisco’s eyes widen at such a lousy excuse. She sighs. “And it was my best chance to kiss her and all of that.”

“Here you’ll find someone better. I could even try and find you someone your age.”

“I don’t know, Cisco. I really liked her. And all I say is, I’m pretty and smart and we had things in common and she even _liked_ me too–she’d told me so, so why did she wait for me to be there until she told me she wasn’t coming?” Maryann sounded desperate for explanations. It just didn’t make any sense in her head that the same girl that once claimed that really liked her and _even kissed her once, for God’s sake,_ hadn’t shown up to their first official date.

“She doesn’t know just how great you are,” Cisco tells her, dipping a Dorito in a cheese dip she had prepared.

“Ugh it’s just- I’m fucking eighteen, Cisco. How come I haven’t made out with someone? In my fucking entire life? I have needs.” She’s serious and he’s silent, not knowing how to make her feel better about that. “I’m sorry, I bet this is boring for you.”

“Nah it’s not, keep talking, I want to help you.”

“Maybe later? C’mon, we need to catch up. Tell me about Barry. He’s so… _nice_.”

“I know, right,” he replies dryly.

“Handsome,” she adds. “But… wait, you two aren’t a thing yet?”

“I _wish_. It’s just, I don’t know. I’m worried things would be weird. “

“We’re talking about the same guy that you told me a year ago you had a crush on?” He nods. “Cisco, it’s time!” He starts shaking his head and drinks a little from his soda. “No, _you_ listen. You told me you were sure he liked guys, right? I’m not confusing people here or…”

“No, you’re right. It’s him I talked to you about. But what if I was wrong?”

“You told me you were _sure_.”

“I know, but-”

“What made you think so?”

He sighs. “He once lent me his phone. And we’re friends, right, so I knew his password. And I just wanted to know if he had funny memes in his gallery, I _swear_ , and I thought he had nothing in it I shouldn’t have seen, but I opened it and I found some guys’ pics, shirtless and stuff.”

“Not like, _dick pics,_ right?”

“Thank God no. Though it would’ve been more confirming. What if he got those pictured because, I don’t know, Iris sent them to him or something?”

It’s her turn to sigh. “Listen. I know it may be scary, and I’m in no position to give you love advice. But just imagine how awesome it would be! You can start figuring out if he is or not into guys. Then we’ll move to next step.”

“What next step?” He asks, half scared-half amused.

She gives him a confident and witty look. “I’ll figure that out after the first one is done.”

He scoffs. “Fine, then. What’s your brilliant idea to know if he swings or not this way?”

“I don’t know.” She thoughtful for a moment while savoring her own dip. “Uhm, what about if we make like a reunion or something. You invite them over because ‘you want me to know your friends’ or some other excuse and I can suggest that we play spin the bottle or something like that. I don’t mind if they think it’s stupid, I’m justified because of my age.”

He considers it, but then replies, “That wouldn’t mean anything. We would be playing.”

“ _Hey_ , don’t underestimate my gaydar, please. I’ll know.”

“Your gaydar is fucking broken! You thought my brother was gay.”

“Listen, I was fourteen at the moment. Now I’ve improved a lot.” None of them speaks again, but suddenly she exclaims, “I know! We could go to a karaoke bar! I’m sure that if I spend time enough with Barry my gaydar will do its thing.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Yeees_. Please. I’ve never been into one. You know how much those suck back at home. _Please_?” Her puppy eyes are convincing and he gives in.

“Alright, just because it’s your first time-”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

He sighs and smiles when he sees her huge grin. “Anytime.”

“And don’t worry, that's all I’ll need to give you your green light.”

* * *

At the karaoke bar, the air is light but animated. Music plays in the background whenever people aren’t singing and a crowd constantly on the dance floor encourages others to join them. Maryann immediately gets on stage and sings four songs; apparently, her singing quota is covered for the night. It hadn’t been great and she’d actually sucked in the high notes, but she’d had a blast and that's all that mattered.

Wally dances with Jesse, Caitlin seems to be having a girl talk with Iris and Linda, and Maryann is with Cisco and Barry.

“Nice ink,” Maryann says, noticing Barry’s tattoo on his forearm, «Love all else».

He unconsciously looks at it before replying. “Thanks. I got it when I turned twenty.”

“I want my first tattoo to be matching with my sister. Our initials are the same, so that would be nice.”

“It would, indeed,” Barry agrees. “Uhm, I’ll go to the restrooms real quick. Be right back.”

Maryann and Cisco nod and she turns to him.

“Ten bucks that Linda and Iris will kiss tonight.” She eyes them and she’s almost sure she could bet a lot more.

“You’re insane, girl,” Cisco says. This is just like when she thought Dante was gay.

“Then bet. I just want you to have my gaydar some hope.”

He turns to Iris and Linda and remembers why that possibility is so unlikely. “Fine. But if I don’t see it, it doesn’t count.”

“Deal.” She makes a quick sign with her eyebrows trying to let him clear that Barry is coming.

“Hey, Cisco,” Maryann says once Barry is back, “I wanna dance. Shall we?” She offers her hand and he takes it.

“Sure!”

“Then, let me get us some music.” She starts going through her purse for some cash.

“Please, _not_ salsa.”

She looks up disappointed. “But you dance wonderfully!” Cisco is serious so it’s her turn to yield. “Okay, at least merengue. I need to feel my roots, man.”

He nods in understanding. “Merengue is cool.”

She goes to the DJ’s spot where’s he’s operating his mixing desk and makes her request. [Latin music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWnnFrn-UV0) starts playing and that is Cisco’s signal. She takes his hand and drags him to the dance floor. She has a striped blue and white dress with a blue belt and matching heels make her almost as tall as Cisco.

He is wearing a nice black jacket with a light shirt underneath and dark jeans. Maryann thinks he looks adorable. He has one hand on Maryann’s waist and hers is rested on his shoulder as they were holding by the other hand. They feel the rhythm incredibly good and move from one side to another with grace and energy.

When the song is over and they go back to the spot of the bar where Barry is, he expresses how good he thinks they danced.

“Really guys, that seemed like fun.”

“It was,” Maryann confirms. She takes a drink from her water –because apparently, she doesn’t like anything else that isn’t water or chocolate milkshakes- and looks between them.

“You know, I can teach you. Or y’know, Cisco too. Since you two know better and everything.”

Cisco almost spits his mouthful of nachos when he’s heard what she said. His friend keeps talking.

“I really wouldn’t mind but I think you’d be more comfortable that way…” She insists. “Or you know what, if you don’t mind let me teach you and you can practice with him.”

Barry nods and smiles shyly.

“I mean, sure, but I have no idea how to do this.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t use to,” Maryann comforts.

[Merengue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51COFNyOcxo) is still playing, so they go to the dance floor and the first thing she does is to put his hands where they are supposed to be.

“Now, you can just follow me. The rules are not moving your shoulders, feeling the music in your hips and not your feet and following your damn heart. If you want to spin me around then do it, and it goes like that.”

Barry tries to register everything in his head. “ _Oook_ … I’ll try to.”

They start moving and she can tell he’s shy and afraid to do something wrong, so Maryann invites him to worry a little less about that and just doing what he feels like.

“You did great to be your first time dancing this!” Maryann tells him at the end of the song. “Approved. You can now dance with Cisco.”

He blushes in response and they both smile when they’re getting back from the crowd and Cisco gives Maryann ten dollars.

“What? Seriously?” She asks him, surprised. He nods.

“Yeap.”

“I missed it!” She complains.

“What?” Caitlin asks.

Cisco and Maryann exchange a look and Cisco nods in permission for her to tell them.

“Well, as you may not know yet, I’m bi –sort of, well, that’s not the point. Anyway, as everyone from the queer community, I have a gaydar and I needed to give Cisco some proof that it was working right. I bet with him that Linda and Iris would kiss tonight for the first time and turns out,” she turns to Cisco in a victory gesture, “I won!”

“Oh,” Barry simply says. Caitlin nods silently but her features are soft.

“Yeah,” Maryann added. “Aw, and those are another couple of lovebirds,” she says, making them all turn to Wally and Jesse this time, who are dancing to the melody of Light It Up.

Later, Maryann requests more music.

“This time, it’s _your_ turn to dance,” Maryann tells Barry and Cisco. The shorter man feels embarrassed and later he’s going to give his younger friend a talk about why they don’t do this kind of things: because they freaking love each other enough not to.

Seriously, putting him in that position with the guy she knows he likes? That’s evil.

He’s been telling all of that to her with his glare and Barry saves her because he notices she’s getting into trouble with Cisco.

“Dude, it’s _fine_. I don’t care,” he tells Cisco, letting him know that Maryann isn’t actually upsetting him.

Cisco sighs and thinks that at least, that had been time he hadn’t had to dance with him. Not that he doesn’t want to dance with Barry and feel him moving along with the music _and_ close to him, but he’s always feared that sort of stuff would make things harder when reality hit him.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he finally declares.

Barry grabs his hand and instinctively, at the dance floor, places the other one on his waist, just as Maryann had thought him earlier. The slight difference is that this time he’s dancing with a guy, but Cisco doesn’t mind playing the girl for once. He doesn’t even feel like he is doing so since he’s the one leading them, but it makes things funnier and he gets to relax and enjoy the fact that he’s indeed _dancing with Barry!_

Barry’s hand is sweaty and he hopes Cisco doesn’t notice. If he does, he’s going to blame superspeed. He tries not to ridicule himself with Cisco, but eventually (and unfortunately almost at the end of the song) he just goes with his heart and with Cisco’s loose and fluid moves.

They don’t talk while they dance but they do look into each other’s eyes, which are totally saying “Dude, we’re dancing,” and “yeah, this is fun.”

Maryann is looking at the scene while smiling and cheering inside. She’s happy when even Wally and Jesse just as Iris and Linda decided to dance at the song. She realizes that Caitlin has been sitting all night and grabs her arm.

“Come on, if they’re dancing,” she says pointing to Barry and Cisco, “then we can too.”

Caitlin smiles. “Yeah, it’s not fair that Ronnie couldn’t make it tonight. He loves to dance.”

That single song is everything Maryann’s remaining cash has afforded, so when it's over and they are going to sit again, Iris and Linda excuse themselves and let them now that they are already leaving.

* * *

“Uhm, Maryann, I’m sorry, can we talk for a moment?” Barry asks timidly, careful not to interrupt her in the middle of a conversation too interesting she may be having with Jesse and Wally (while Cisco finally dances with Caitlin).

“Sure,” she kindly replies and raises from her stool, following Barry to the opposite side of the bar with her colored water in hand.

“What happened?” She asks him, her accent only popping up a little more than usual. Barry relaxes a little at that, remembering how kind she has shown to be.

“You know when you were talking about your gaydar and everything,” he starts and she nods. “Well. I mean, is it always so accurate?”

“Yeah, I haven’t failed once in the last two years. Why?” She’s curious and she likes where this is going.

“I was wondering if... if you may know –and maybe even because of something else, if… uhm. Do you think Cisco is into guys?” He finally asks uncertainly.

She’s silent and shocked, not knowing if she’s allowed to give Barry all the info she knows or to express her excitement. “What?”

“I just- ahm, I know maybe he made you swear you wouldn’t tell anyone and I understand but please, be honest with me? I like him and – _and don’t ever tell him so_! Oh my God, I’m screwing up-”

“Barry, _Dios mío,_ ” she interrupts his ramble. The Spanish in her sentence sounds spontaneous and it makes them both scoff.  She crosses her arms as she speaks. “I know I’m not supposed to tell but this is for a greater good. Yes, he is. And for the love of God and everything that you love in your life, if you like him, I guarantee you that you can act on that. Like, kiss him or something.” She shrugs.

Barry can’t believe things are just that easy. “Really? Are you sure? Has he told you explicitly that he’s into guys?”

She sighs at how sweet and nervous Barry is. _Just as Cisco_ , she thinks.

“Yes, he has,” she admits rolling her eyes playfully, hoping that it makes him feel better. “And I’m also positive that you can go with it.”

“Okay, if this turns out well-”

“That it will,” she inserts.

“I’ll thank you forever. And if it doesn’t, then I’ll probably die.”

“Don’t worry. Listen, I can make an excuse so that Caitlin takes me to his place and you can offer yourself casually to drop him there. Instead, take him to your place so I won’t be around and you can make your move.”

“Sure, I guess. It’s a plan.” She nods encouragingly once more and they go back to the rest of their friends, who are now in a single and bigger group. Cisco throws Maryann a glance and she ignores it struggling not to show her eagerness.

She’s trying not to be left alone with him so that he doesn’t ask her what was that about, and she manages to do so until the end of the night when they’re all deciding to leave the place.

“I could give you a lift, guys,” Barry offers Cisco and Maryann, hoping she doesn’t fail him.

“Oh, but I’ll get terribly sick, guys,” she lies.

Fortunately and since apparently the gods of the universe wanted this to go well, Caitlin offers on her own to take them instead.

“I really don’t mind, it’s on my way home.”

“Right, so…” Barry nervously says.

“Uhm, can you still take Cisco, Barry?” Maryann improvises. “I hope it’s fine with you, but it would be convenient if one of us got there first to wash the dishes.” Cisco makes a WTF face. “Yeah, sorry, I forgot to do it before we went out.”

“It’s fine for me,” Barry assures, thankfully cutting Maryann off before she says something even more stupid.

Cisco thinks this is way too suspicious and not-at-all casual, but maybe it’s just that he’s spent a long time without seeing Maryann and she’s always been like this.

* * *

When Barry stopped at his front door, Cisco was confused.

“Thought you were taking me to my place,” he says.

“I wanted to be alone for a while with you,” Barry replies. He sits on the doorstep stairs and Cisco joins him. If this was what it looked like it was, he would have to build some seriously awesome gadget to Maryann in gratefulness.

Barry takes Cisco’s hand in his and strokes it nervously, trying to calm himself down at the thought that Cisco has just squeezed his hand in response. None of them says anything, but Barry’s actions are speaking for themselves. He releases Cisco’s hand and tucks his hair behind his ears, coming closer to him. Cisco’s heart is beating loudly in his chest and he feels this whole atmosphere being built around them, like if this is _really_ going to happen.

Al least, the moment is not awkward and they know both of them sort of saw it coming since Barry talked to Maryann at the bar by himself, something completely unnatural.

Barry holds his chin and looks him in the eye, asking for any kind of permission. Cisco grins leaning in and kissing Barry chastely. They take deep breaths into the kiss and when they break it just a moment later Cisco gasps and Barry has his hand behind Cisco’s neck, keeping their foreheads together.

“Do I owe this to Maryann?” Cisco asks.

“Yeah, we should probably thank her,” Barry answers with a grin drawn on his lips.

* * *

Once that Caitlin has dropped her at Cisco’s apartment, Maryann squeaks happily as she prepares herself a sandwich, knowing that at the current moment her best friend must be doing what he wants to be doing the most.


	2. All In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Cisco and Barry’s first month together and Cisco plans a date with him to the billiard hall.
> 
> Maryann goes on Cisco’s request and has fun, the couple of lovebirds dance together, they leave earlier than Maryann, and have even more fun at Barry’s place.

“Hey, Mary,” Cisco says. He knocks on Maryann’s bedroom door (well, the guests’ room but it was hers as long as she stayed there) and he finds her smiling dumbly to her phone.

“Wait a second, they’re having the best sex ever,” she says.

His eyebrows lift. “Oh yeah, sure, that’s so obvious.” He sits on her bed and waits until she looks up with bright eyes that reflect genuine happiness. Cisco looks amused. “What?” she defends herself with a grin forming on her mouth. “I mean you know I get into this stuff.”

He giggles. “I hadn’t noticed before, seriously.” He shakes his head and his expression is still delighted. “Not even when you stayed up until three am writing about Morgan taking care of Reid and everything, y’know.”

She laughs and straightens up to hit his arm. “I really shouldn’t have asked you to check that for me.”

His face becomes a little more serious. “Don’t be silly, you know I’m just kidding.”

She smirks. “You know I am, too.”

“Anyway,” Cisco says just like he does when he’s about to change the subject drastically. “I was gonna ask you something.”

Cisco looks relaxed and has just been joking, so Maryann doesn’t worry at the words that usually mean that something is going on. “Shoot, man.” She locks her cellphone and puts it away to give him all of her attention.

“It’s just that this weekend is my one-month anniversary with Barry and-”

“Why would people call it anniversary it’s been a month?” Her face is of frustration and misunderstanding.

“You know what I meant, girl. So, I was thinking of asking him out,” Cisco continues.

Maryann nods. “Mmhm,”

“…To the pool hall. He really likes pool.” He’s looking at Maryann in the eyes.

She nods, expecting him to say something else. When the silence is long enough that she’s sure he’s over, she speaks. “Great. So why do you need my wise advice?”

“It’s not your advice I’m asking for. It’s just… could you join us?”

There are so many wrong things in that proposition. What is she even going to do there on their date? “Wait, first, you know I suck at pool. _So much_.”

“And second?”

“ _¡Yo no voy a ir a lamparear!_ ”

“You won’t!” He assures, understanding her point of how much it sucks to be the third wheel during someone else’s date.

“Of course I will! What else am I going to do there by myself while you’re being all romantic and everything? It won’t even work out as a double date thing, you know, where suddenly it stops being a double date and you’re just making out with whoever you’d come.”

“It’s easier when you’re around. He likes you and I like you and I don’t know, I just don’t want things to be tense, I guess.”

She recognizes his pleading and desperation in his voice; the need he feels to explain himself over this. She just doesn’t understand yet. “But you two have hung out by yourselves before.”

“Yeah, but not like in a special date or anything.”

“Which is why you should be by yourselves,” she insists. “I’ll just make you feel awkward.”

Cisco shakes his head. “No, trust me, we’ll feel more awkward if you’re not around.”

Maryann sighs. “Alright, I’ll go, but under one condition.”

“Which is?”

“I’ll be there but not with you. Not the whole time. I’ll socialize or something and I’ll stay around if you ever need me to go and save you from the most awkward situation, alright?”

He nods accepting her condition and hugs her tight. “I love you so much, Mary.”

“Me too, Cisco. Me too.”

* * *

Maryann is the one picking up the venue basing on an old internet friend’s recommendation and they end up at MALIC’s, a local place with two differentiated atmospheres: a billiard hall of six tables and the other one a club-ish section, with a dance floor and a bar. It was, in her opinion, of the brightest ideas ever, because people could go just to enjoy just one of the halves or both. Either way, MALIC’s is always fairly crowded.

Cisco had talked to Barry and they’d agreed to meet there. Cisco and Maryann arrive by public transportation, which is fine because they just had to take a bus from the street in front Cisco’s building that left them right in front of MALIC's. Surprisingly, when they get off the bus Barry is already there.

“Hey guys,” Barry greets them both. He wraps an arm around Cisco’s back and kisses him quickly on the lips to then lean in a little more and give Maryann, as she has already got him used to, a kiss on her cheek. “Your hair!” he exclaims taking a step back to appreciate it better.

She smiles timidly and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I straightened up this afternoon and it stays like this until I wash it again. Looks nice?”

Barry nods. “Looks wonderful.”

“Thanks.”

“Shall we go in?” Cisco asks, looking between them; hand on Barry’s arm nervously.

“Oh yes, we shall,” Maryann answers stepping ahead them. Just in case they need privacy, which she is sure they do.

They enter the place and draw a beeline until the bottom, where the billiard hall area is. Of the six tables just one at the bottom is empty, so they hurry to take it before someone else shows up.

Maryann isn’t sure of what to do or how to start her socializing plan until she learns a cute girl  is making her signals to join her and her friends. She has short hair, is taller than her and is wearing a jean and a _Gay-mer_ shirt. Definitely Maryann’s type.

“Guys, I guess it’s my lucky day,” Maryann says before going to where the girl is playing at, on a table near the other end of the row.

* * *

From her table, Maryann tries to balance the time her back is to her friends (giving them all the privacy they need because she’s been the one self-aware of friends around while she tries to look casual with a date) and the time she actually faces them in case Cisco needs her to go and smoothen things up.

She smiles to herself whenever she looks at them and a) none of them notice her watching their date and b) she catches Cisco checking Barry’s body while he attempts to make a shot.

* * *

Barry focuses his eyes on the cue ball and figures its trajectory depending on the angle he hits it. He chooses the option with best chances and gets a purple ball in.

“Yay!” He cheers. He knows it’s technically his turn again, but they haven’t been playing attention to rules tonight because this is about having fun and not turning it into an actual competition.

He walks around the table to where Cisco is standing and hands him the cue –because that had been the only one left. He fidgets, puts his arm around Cisco’s waist and kisses his temple.

“I hope you don’t mind I didn’t bring you flowers on anything,” Barry says. “I just –I don’t know what we would’ve done with them while we were playing and I didn’t want it to-”

Cisco giggles. “You’re so sweet.” He steals a kiss of Barry’s mouth. “I’m sorry I’m not really awesome at this.”

“Then… Let me show you. Really, it’s very tactical and as far as I know you love tactics.”

Cisco nods and kisses him again. “Sure thing.”

* * *

“So… like this?” Cisco asks pretending to make the biggest of his efforts on imitating Barry’s previous alignment with the cue and the cue ball.

Barry analyzes Cisco’s position and strategy. “Lower your right arm and align better the cue with the green one,” he suggests.

Cisco lowers his arm exaggeratedly and realigns his angle, making it even worse.

“No,” Barry starts, “not like that.”

Cisco sighs and straightens up. “How bad does it have to be for you to come here and fix it yourself?” Barry giggles. “Oh, now you’re getting it?”

Barry starts to walk over Cisco. “I mean I wasn’t sure if you wanted to come here,” he stands up behind Cisco, really close to his body, arms over his, “and do all of this,” his hand traces Cisco’s arm, “or if you just sucked a lot at billiards.”

“C’mon,” Cisco answers, “you know I learn fast.”

* * *

They take their time between each one’s turn, chatting and kissing more often than not. They laugh a lot and keep an eye on Maryann too, making sure she’s safe and having a good time.

Luckily, after they finish their second match no one shows up needing the table to actually play so they can stay there, Cisco leaning against the table border supporting on his hands when Barry kisses him and caresses his lower back.

“Hey,” Barry asks between kisses.

“Hm?”

“Would you like to dance? I’d love to dance again with you.” He kisses Cisco again and pulls back, waiting for an answer.

The thought of dancing with Barry again, now as boyfriends, makes Cisco nervous. “Ahm... I don’t- I don’t know. Thought you weren’t into dancing that much.” He shrugs.

“Shh, Cisco, relax.” Barry pulls him into a hug and kisses his temple. “I just really want to see those movements of yours,” he whispers into Cisco’s ear. “Plus, maybe I’ve been practicing.”

Cisco rests his forehead on Barry’s shoulder. “Oh my God,” he muffles into his shirt.

Barry takes it as a yes and grabs Cisco to the dance floor by the hand.

“Wait here,” Barry says as he lets go of his hand and directs to the DJ console. Barry clearly makes a request and hands the DJ some cash. He comes back to Cisco. “Well, there’s another song on the line and then ours.”

“Seriously, _our song_?” Cisco asks mockingly.

Barry scoffs. “Well, _the song I requested for us to dance_.”

“Won’t you tell me what song it is?”

“You like it, don’t worry,” Barry assures.

When [the song](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiKy_n0_fjOAhXMth4KHaMLBssQyCkIHzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9cBtJYI6itg&usg=AFQjCNEbJWD3UVlnjoJ3YKtzkHRZHMkogg&sig2=ZhYBA9TX9B6NlEClQq_d7Q) before _theirs_ starts playing, Cisco turns around looking for Maryann. “Have you seen Mary?”

“She’s over there,” Barry says, pointing to a spot on the dance floor, “having fun. Why?” She’s dancing with the girl that had earlier asked her to join her.

“She loves that song,” Cisco answers. “I don’t think it’s a coincidence she’s dancing now.”

Barry nods. “Me neither.” He moves from Cisco’s side to his front. “So… are we gonna stand here in a corner of the dance floor without dancing?”

“Well, I _may_ like the song too.” Cisco puts a hand on Barry’s shoulder and brings them together further into the dance floor. Barry’s hands place on Cisco’s waist and they start dancing.

“We’re just warming up, alright?” Barry teases. Cisco giggles and relaxes, loosening up with the animated song and remembering this is _Barry_ , who he really likes and feels comfortable around and _no, there’s nothing to be nervous about_.

The firm hold of Barry’s hands guides Cisco through the place, nothing like the first time they danced when Cisco was the one directing their moves.

“Allen, I’m impressed,” Cisco confesses.

“Remember, _just_ warming up.” Barry spins Cisco around, making him giggle, and then Cisco becomes serious as Barry presses him closer than before to his body after the spin.

“Are we getting a little bit intense here, lover boy?”

Barry chuckles. “Just dance with me, Cisco.”

Cisco complies and allows himself to feel the music to the top like he usually does. He really enjoys dancing with Barry, not to mention he’d improved a lot since last month.

They dance until the song is over and a familiar beat starts playing on the establishment speakers. Recognition hits Cisco. “I didn’t expect that, but it’s _so_ good.”

“Of course it is,” Barry replies.

“So…” Cisco says shifting on his feet. “You wanted that song. How shall we proceed, Sherlock?”

“Well, you’re gonna turn around…” Barry grabs Cisco’s hips and does exactly that, “and you’re gonna move your hips…” he pushes them from side to side.

“That’s gross,” Cisco says in a tone that guarantees he is joking.

“It’s sexy,” Barry punctuates. He can’t believe he’d just said that. “The song’s already starting,” he quickly adds to leave his previous comment on the past.

_Flex, time to impress, come and climb in my bed…_

Cisco starts moving his hips from side to side keeping his distance from Barry, just to be sure. He doesn’t want him to think he's horny and that his dancing is dirty or makes him look desperate.

_I wanna flex with you, baby…_

Their dancing is slow and guarded, innocent. From side to side, Cisco looks over his shoulder and smiles.

_Curtains like waves closing in all around us…_

When the beat changes, one of Barry’s hands move to Cisco's thigh and the other pushes him closer to his body. Cisco is able to feel Barry’s equally swaying moves and he really wasn’t kidding on the practice. Like that, they slow down their moves and gradually change their movements until they’re grinding against one another.

_I wanna feel you un, feel you under my body…_

Cisco moves his butt making circles against Barry’s groin and he can tell Barry isn’t afraid of him noticing he’s _a little bit_ hard. Cisco just feels something unmistakable in there bumping against his butt rhythmically. It feels really nice.

_Flex, time to impress…_

When the chorus begins, it’s less intense and both of Barry’s hands move to his waist with a loose hold as they dance more separately again.

_Don’t be shy do your thing…._

They go along the music and when the second verse starts, Cisco turns around to face Barry. He puts a leg between his and they continue to grind against each other. Cisco should feel embarrassed of rubbing his hard-on against Barry’s leg, which just makes it worse (or better, depending on which side you looked at it from). The thing is, Barry’s doing the exact same thing, so he doesn’t feel like he’s taking advantage of the situation.

_But you’re touching my skin and you’re leaving my hopeless…_

Cisco turns again before the chorus starts and he parts his hips like Shakira or some dancing goddess from side to side at the music and he almost dies when Barry, without stopping his pushing hips, whispers the lyrics in his ear.

“I wanna feel you un, feel you under my body…”

Cisco’s face warms up but he keeps dancing without saying a reply. He presses his butt even more firmly against Barry, keeping with his swaying of hips with his hands over Barry’s on his own thighs until Fetty Wap’s part starts.

_Flex with me, baby, you got what I want and I need it…_

That’s when his movements go wilder than ever and his butt draws sharp circles against Barry’s hard-on. Cisco moves his hips slowly and rubs his butt upside and down, even flexing his knees a little to grind from a better angle against Barry for a couple of seconds.

For the last chorus, Cisco turns around again and his leg is even better fitted between Barry’s this time. Their hips keep moving and there’s no shame in acknowledging their considerable erections from all the sexy dancing.

The song ends and they are pulled out of their trance. They’re sweating, suddenly there are other people in there too, _even Maryann, oh God no_ , the room is loud with people’s talking and they feel a little too self-aware of what they had just been doing.

“So, uhm…” Cisco says. He really feels uncomfortable right now and he wonders why out of nowhere he does feel like he’s desperate and hopeless.

“Yeah,” Barry agrees to the unstated thought. He feels exposed, too.

“It wasn’t too much right?” Cisco hurries out. “There weren’t people looking at us?” _Judging us_ , he thinks.

Barry shakes his head. “Nobody was paying attention, trust me.” He wishes he could be surer about that because he’d been into the moment just as much as Cisco. However, right after the song ended he did look around and luckily he didn’t meet anyone’s piercing eyes or disgusted look.

“Fine. Ahm, so…”

“Cisco, hey,” Barry takes his shaky hands in his, “stop worrying, I was having a lot of fun.”

Cisco lets out a breath and grins. “Me too. We could… if it’s good for you, go somewhere else? More private to maybe keep dancing or… kissing?” He shrugs and takes a step forward, kissing Barry on the lips briefly.

Barry nods enthusiastically. “That sounds great. Joe is not staying home so… we could go to my place.”

“Cool. I just, uhm. Maryann,” he points to his back, “I should let her know we’re leaving and give her money to take a cab if she doesn’t want to leave yet.”

“I can take her to your apartment,” Barry remembers.

“Right, let’s talk to her.”

They go the small tables that define the limit of each of MALIC’s sections. Maryann is laughing at something the girl she’s spent the night with just said and in her hand, there’s a glass that probably just has water or Toddy.

“Hey, Maryann,” Cisco announces their presence.

“Guys, hey” she sings out. “Amelia, these are my friends I was telling you about, Barry and Cisco.”

“Nice to meet you, guys,” Amelia says.

“You too,” and “Nice to meet you,” Cisco and Barry reply in unison.

“Ehm, I wanted to let you know we’re leaving already,” Cisco tells her. “Do you want a lift home?”

Maryann reads between the lines, knowing he was referring to the super-speed kind of lift. She looks over Amelia again and makes a choice. “No, guys, you leave. I can take a cab later.”

“Do you have enough money?” Cisco asks.

“Yeah, sure. That’s the kind of thing I’m working for. Paying my own taxis like a grown-ass woman,” she answers smiling.

Cisco also smiles at her answer. “Good. We’ll go to Barry’s,” he informs her.

She makes her hardest not to tease him right there and then about that.

“Great, I’ll see you both tomorrow, then.”

They both kiss her on the cheek goodbye and leave.

* * *

“Mi casa es tu casa,” Barry says stepping in with Cisco into his living room.

Cisco shakes his head in appreciation of Barry’s adorableness. “Your Spanish is so cute.”

“Let me be,” Barry defends himself. “Do you want anything to eat or drink? We could order something.” He goes to his kitchen a checks his refrigerator. “We have beers, coke… and apple juice.”

“No, thanks,” Cisco politely declines. He closes the refrigerator door and kisses Barry. “I really just want to be with you right now.”

“Let’s go to my bedroom, yeah?” Barry asks. He notices Cisco gets anxious at the idea. “No pressure, just… we can lay down, kiss… watching TV?”

Cisco scoffs. “Yeah, let’s go.”

When Cisco goes into the bedroom, his first thought is, “Whoa, I think I’ve never been here before.” He takes in the unmade double sized bed, the nightstand on his side, a desk with a computer on it, probably where Barry would spend hours on his teens studying and being a nerd, and a small round table in the corner.

“There’s a first time for everything, right?” Barry takes his shoes off and gets on the bed. Cisco does the same after him and they lay down on their sides facing each other.

Cisco brings their lips together and kisses Barry cautiously. He’s always wanted to take things as slow as they needed them to be in order to make sure doing something wouldn’t make their relationship too physical and ruin it, or maybe make them realize they don’t really like each other and turn things awkward leading the relationship to be over.

Cisco loves to think a lot about possibilities, apparently.

While Cisco keeps his lips shut, Barry deepens the kiss by pressing harder against Cisco’s mouth and tracing his torso with his hand before getting it to the back of his neck, pushing him closer to him. Barry turns his head to a side and opens his lips, hoping he gets a welcoming response from Cisco instead of a rejection. Cisco mirrors Barry’s movements and their lips dance in synch, Cisco’s hand traveling to Barry’s back.

Barry passes his tongue over Cisco’s lower lip, tasting it slowly. Cisco feels his face heating at the action because Barry has never kissed him this enthusiastically and provocatively before. He lets Barry’s tongue in his mouth and moans at the feeling, savoring the moment and how good Barry’s tongue feels on his mouth, just as how good it’d feel in some other places.

Cisco remembers their dancing and Barry’s not-at-all smooth indirect of feeling him under his body and he wonders if he meant now or eventually. He’s not sure which one he hopes he’d meant it like.

Barry’s lips go to his jawline and to his neck and he kisses the sensitive skin, smelling the sweet essence of Cisco. Barry starts sucking a hickey there and Cisco can’t help breathing heavily at that. There’s a tent growing in his jeans and he would rather not make something more compromising before he knows he’s allowed to. He’s afraid Barry’s just kissing him enthusiastically without meaning him to get this excited and he’d totally respect it if that’s what this is.

“Cisco,” Barry says as if he’d just been reading Cisco’s mind.

“Uhm?”

“You’re cool with all of this, right?” Barry, on his side, is also worried about moving too fast, rushing things, being too straight forward and not giving Cisco space to decide if he’s or not into all of this.

“Of course. Are _you_?”

“Yes, absolutely,” he confirms. “I just… You did the entire job over there, I thought that maybe I could… make it up for you.” He straddles Cisco making him lay on his back. Barry feels surprised to find Cisco is getting hard again too, but also proud. Cisco is relieved he’s not the only one and appreciates the familiar pressure on his legs. Barry leans over and his hips grind against Cisco’s. “Like this.”

Cisco’s starting to feel light headed. He nods. “Go ahead.”

Barry kisses him again but this time, his hips move harder against Cisco’s. He repeats the motion periodically while the intensity of their kiss rises and their tongues glide harmonically against each other’s just as their hips do, both things increasing the amount of blood that had started flowing south a while ago.

Without registering his actions, Cisco moves his hands from Barry’s back to his thin waist and lowers them until they reach his butt, squeezing them and slowing Barry’s intoxicating movements. Barry whimpers and for God’s sake, Cisco needs to know how far they’ll be going because things are getting out of his control. Besides overthinking possibilities, he loves control and knowing in advance the outcome of situations.

However, Barry just made him lose all notions of the word control.

“Barry? Uhm… where are we going here…” he trails off, hoping his actual question is clear enough without having to phrase it out explicitly.

In response, Barry whispers in his ear. “Cisco”. Which does fucking magic to Cisco, alright. The heat of Barry’s breath is addictive and makes a shock of electricity run across Cisco's spine. “I, uhm… if you’d let me, I’d like to…finish what we started, evidently.” He pulls back, suddenly his raspy murmuring stops. “And if you don’t that’s totally cool.”

Cisco smiles and brings him back close to him. “If you’re willing, I really would love you to.”

Barry licks his lips and sits up. “Sure, so… We won’t need these.” Barry unbuttons Cisco’s jeans and takes them off, then in a blur of motion he’s out of his own jeans as well and without the harsh fabric of their jeans (also very restricting), leaned once more perfectly aligned with Cisco, this is way better. Instead of something hard and tightening, they can feel the defined shape of the other’s dick against their own.

Cisco’s fingers reach the hem of Barry’s shirt and pull it over his head. It doesn’t feel like he’s seen Barry shirtless before, but like this is the first time ever he gets to see his freckled chest, ink on his arm anyone could easily forget that is there, defined abs, brown nipples.

“It’s my turn now,” Barry says getting Cisco out of his hypnotic state. Cisco nods with bright eyes that meet his and Barry’s hands take his graphic shirt off with ease. “You’re beautiful, Cisco,” he breathes out taking in Cisco’s tanned skin for the first time ever. Before giving him the chance to respond, Barry kisses his lips eagerly and devours his mouth while a hand slides down his side and ends up resting on his hip, teasing his waistband with his thumb.

Cisco’s hips jerk and he’s aching for more; the soft cotton getting wet on a certain spot near of the border of his boxers. Barry grinds against him earning a moan that makes them break the kiss they were sharing. The hand on Cisco’s hip gets between the two layers of cloth and palms Cisco's hot erection. Barry can’t help but asking for permission.

“Can I?”

“You better,” Cisco answers, a fine layer of sweat covering his face.

Barry sneaks his hand in Cisco’s underwear and the response is immediate: Cisco’s cock jerks, his back arches slightly and a low sound escapes his timidly parted lips. Barry releases him from the unnecessary item and keeps his face in front of the uncovered hard-on. His _delirious_ breath so close to it teases Cisco.

“Me encantas…” Cisco moans. He doesn’t realize he’d switched to Spanish but if you ask him he’s convinced he has a lot of better things to be focused on at the moment.

Barry considers it a compliment and as he engulfs his member in his mouth, he just wishes he’s able to deliver Cisco the huge amount of pleasure he deserves.

 

 

Cisco wakes up wearing some of Barry’s sleeping shirts and bottoms. They smell like him and he hopes someday he’ll be used to that unique and special scent. Barry’s arms are making him the little spoon and he’s comfortable and peaceful resting next to him. Cisco had had the best of nights ever and he owed that to Barry for being such a wonderful, respectful and considerate man. Now just sleeping next to him makes Cisco’s heart warm up and his stomach to be full of happily dancing butterflies.

Making sure not to wake Barry up, Cisco reaches for his phone on the nightstand, where he’d eventually placed it before falling asleep. He plans on texting Maryann, but to his surprise, he already has an unread text from her on his notifications tab.

_Hey! I’m already home. And alone, don’t worry, Amelia and I just exchanged phone numbers. Espero que la estés pasando lindooo. We could talk about that sometime if you want *heart emojis*._

Cisco smiles and types down a response.

_Yeah, I had a really nice time, thanks for asking. I’ll tell you about the PG-rated version later loool_

_Now I’m just gonna cuddle with Barry, ttyl_

Cisco puts down his phone on the nightstand again and does exactly as he’d said, hoping they don’t have reasons to leave this comfortable mattress at least until they start starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chickened out of actual porn and I’m sorry. S/O to everyone who’s done the same before, we all deserve love. 
> 
> *Me encantas = I like you so much.  
> *Espero que la estés pasando lindooo = I hope you’re having a nice timeee


	3. Te Quiero Muchísimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryann teaches Barry there are two words for “love” in Spanish and he learns how to tell Cisco one of the versions of “I love you” in said language.

At Cisco’s living room, Maryann and Barry sit on the couch as Cisco prepares dinner for the three of them as they’ve been doing the last two Friday nights.

Maryann does her nails while talking to Barry about how much of a mess her nails were and Cisco eventually makes comments if he gets to listen to what the pair is saying. While she waits for the first layer of pink polish to dry, she picks up her phone carefully. She laughs loudly at something she reads or sees and from the kitchen, Cisco asks, “What’s up?”

“I’m just talking to my mom,” she answers still grinning, “she’s telling me about how living with my aunt is like.”

“Where is she? In Venezuela?” Barry asks.

She shakes her head. “No, my sister and her are staying in Miami until… I don’t really know, they decide to move or something. Though I think my mom will stay wherever they speak Spanish.”

Barry tries to follow. “So she doesn’t speak English?”

“She knows a few things actually but not enough to live on her own in New York or something.”

She puts down her phone and picks the pink nail polish again. Barry really likes her, but he likes Cisco more so he goes to the kitchen to also keep him company for a while. Maryann is currently entertained, anyway.

“Can I help you with something?” He asks Cisco, who’s walking from one side to the kitchen to the other. Something is melting in the microwave, there are two pans on the stove and an onion half chopped is on a cutting table.

“Yeah, actually. Can you put that away and get me what’s in the microwave?” Barry does as he’s told and from the couch, Maryann is listening so she turns to see them.

“Aw, you two are cute together.” Her eyes go back to her nails. “Oh – _¡coño de la madre!_ ”

“ _¡Niña, ese vocabulario!_ ” Cisco immediately scolds.

“I’m sorry, alright!” She whines frustrated. “I just ruined my manicure.”

“What was that?” Barry asks Cisco, clueless.

“She just swore!” Cisco accuses. “ _Rude_.”

“I said I was sorry!” She defends while trying to fix the unfixable on her nail.

Barry scoffs. “You guys must have fun talking in Spanish.”

“I’m starting to miss it already,” Maryann says. “There’s nothing like swearing in your mother tongue.” Barry laughs at that and Cisco agrees.

“You’re right there.”

* * *

At the table, when they’re already having dinner, they discuss Maryann’s new job.

“It’s cool,” she says, taking a bite of the homemade and delicious chicken burger. “I mean I love dogs and it gives me enough money to help Cisco here with part of the bills, so.”

“I love dogs, too,” Barry keeps the conversation. “I never got a job as dog walker because I was afraid I lost one.”

“Now that he mentions it,” Cisco points to Barry and directs to Maryann, “didn’t you have a pet before you came here?”

“What? No.” She shakes her head vehemently. “I thought I’d mentioned you my apartment was too small to have a dog.”

“That sucks,” Barry tells her.

“Yeah, it’s my dream since I was little,” she pouts.

“Uhm, guys,” Cisco directs their attention to him. “I’m going to the bathroom real quick,” he announces. “Please don’t conspire against me or something while I’m gone.”

“Never!” Barry defends himself. Maryann just half-giggles since her mouth is full.

Cisco leaves and before taking a new mouthful, she almost whispers, “Hey, Barry, I was thinking.”

“Mm?”

“When I ruined my nails and I swore and everything, it made me think, I don’t know, would you like to learn something nice to tell Cisco?” She can tell there are several question marks above his head. “I mean, of course in Spanish.”

“Oh! I mean yeah, sure,” he answers casually after he understands what she means.

“Alright, but not now. He’s coming back anytime. I’ll wash the dishes ‘cause he cooked so you help me out and I’ll teach you in the meanwhile.”

He nods. “Sure,” he assures before giving his burger another bite.

* * *

“So, listen,” Maryann starts her class behind the sink while Barry still clears the table and Cisco is in his room picking up a movie for him and Barry to watch later. “You know the word _love_ , right?”

Barry nods giving her the plates from dinner. “Obviously.”

“Ok, so check this out. In Spanish, there are two words with completely different meanings that are translated the same, _love_.”

“Oh,” Barry simply says somewhat surprised.

“Yeah. It’s a big plot twist. See, there’s the smaller one, it’s like love with lowercase L. The verb is “ _querer_ ” but anyway “I love you” with that verb would be “ _Te quiero_.” She makes a pause waiting for him to say something but he just nods. “And there’s of course _love_ with uppercase L. I love you would be “ _Te amo_ ” with that one, and it’s the most popular translation. Though it really bothers me that sometimes in the movies couples say that they love each other and they obviously mean it with the uppercase L and it’s subtitled with the lowercase one. I mean, I” she holds up her index finger, “love my teachers but I” she sticks her thumb and now her hand mimics an uppercase L, “love my mom, how do you guys live with just one word for it?”

He shrugs. “I guess we know the difference.”

“I guess,” she answers, unsatisfied with that answer. “Anyway, which _I love you_ do you want to tell him?” She asks so she knows which of the two she’ll teach him.

“Ahm…” He feels pressured to define feelings he’s not sure of and stumbles through his words. “I mean I love him,” he says using her technique of using his hand to indicate which _love_ he means, uppercase L signaled, “as a friend but I still love him,” just his index finger stays up, “as a boyfriend? I mean- I do care about him and-”

“Hey, relax,” she cuts him off before he says something too stupid for believing she couldn’t know that he still doesn’t love-Love Cisco. “I know what you mean. You can tell him _I love you so much_ with the lowercase L word and it’d be nice. I don’t want to rush you to say something you don’t mean yet.”

He nods, appreciating her understanding. “Alright, alright. That’s cute.”

“Repeat after me,” she says. “ _Te quiero muchísimo_.”

“What?”

She giggles. “Ok, baby steps. _Te_ , i don’t know, like if you were saying _ta_ but just with the first sound?”

“Like _the_?” He asks confused.

“ _Te,_ ”she repeats trying to be as clear as possible without raising her voice too much.

“Teh?” He attempts.

She nods with a smile. “Better. Now _quiero_ – _Te quiero_.” She makes a pause that lets Barry knows she’s thinking. “Like _key_ , _aro_. I guess? _Quiero._ ”

“Ok. _Te_ _key-aro_.”

“Again, just the first sound of the _a_ in _ero_.”

“ _Teh_ _key_ - _ero_?”

“Nice!” she cheers. “Now, “so much” is a little bit hard but it’ll be worth it. _Muchísimo_.” She tries to think of a teaching tactic again and Barry swears he sees a lighting bulb in her head light up when she turns to him. “I know! _Moo_ , like the cows, y’know, _cheesy_ , _mo_.”

“Oh my god,” he face palms laughing.

“C’mon, try it!” She excitedly insists.

“Much-”

“ _Mooch_ ,” she corrects.

“Right, _moocheesymo_?” His face is of pure hope.

She smiles. “Oh my God, this should be on Vine.”

“Did I get it right?”

“Yeah,” she nods. “Now just the whole sentence: _Te quiero muchísimo_.”

He mentally goes over the mnemonics to repeat the whole thing from the beginning. “ _Te quiero muchísimo_.”

“Nailed it, guy!” She applauses him quietly but her grin is huge. “Somebody give this man a prize or something.”

“You’re a nice teacher,” he shrugs fondly.

“Remember this is stronger than an _I like you_. You guys tend to confuse it. It’s like a word that means _I care about you a lot and I think you’re awesome and I got feels for you. I enjoy your company and I appreciate you_.” She feels the need to clarify it once more, just to make sure he’ll mean it if he says it.

“But smaller than I love you,” he half-asks, still unsure that this is actually _a thing._

“Exactly.”

“Okay I think that’s my favorite word ever in the Spanish language and I don’t even know ten words on it,” he declares.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to ask you which ones are those but I think we’ve been here long enough.” He nods, she’s right. “Go and I’ll finish here, thanks for the help,” she says pointing to the perfectly organized table.

“Thank _you_ ,” he replies before walking to the inside of the apartment towards Cisco’s bedroom.

* * *

“Hey, Cisco, ahm,” Barry says and kisses Cisco’s temple, waiting for him to look up from the TV screen with The Secret Lives of Pets’ credits passing on.

“Yeah?” Cisco asks and raises his head from Barry’s shoulder, knowing he wants to tell him something.

“I…” Barry takes a deep breath and remembers his recent Spanish lessons. “ _Te quiero muchísimo_.”

“What?” He’s perplexed and surprised.

Barry’s eyebrows frown and his first thought is that he probably had said it all wrong. “That didn’t make any sense, did it?”

Cisco burst into laughter and nods. “It does, actually. _Yo también_ … Me too, Bar. _Te quiero demasiado_.” He kisses Barry’s lips briefly and goes again to the crook of his neck, wrapping him into the tightest of hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking online for ways to teach English speaking people how to pronounce syllables in Spanish and I looked for this phrase specifically and although I didn’t find what I was looking for I learned there are lots of forums where they discuss how is it that there are two words for love in Spanish. Maybe if you had that doubt I hopefully solved it for you and if you had no idea this was a thing you do now and luckily you also just learned to say “Te quiero muchísimo”.
> 
> I almost forgot: What Maryann said while painting her nails is something which the closest translation I’d say it’s “motherfucker”. I think. And Cisco scolds her by saying “Girl, that language!” 
> 
> And when Cisco says “Te quiero demasiado,” demasiado is just a synonym for muchísimo.
> 
> I’d use a lot of more Spanish between them if it wasn’t for the fact that not all readers (and maybe not like, any reader) could follow up with the story without the immediate translation :(.


	4. Shopping, Swimming Pools and Hotel Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes shopping, eats fast food and goes to the pool to celebrate Maryann's birthday.

Sometime during the second half of August, Maryann tells Cisco that, as a tradition, her and her group of closest friends always went shopping when one of their birthdays was approaching. She also lets Cisco know that she would like to share that tradition with him and his friends because even when they’re not her closest friends, they may become so in the future if they start hanging out more often.

Cisco thinks is a great idea and an important opportunity to catch up with the whole Team Flash since, for the last month, they’ve all been too busy in their personal lives to properly hang out.

And so here they are Iris, Jesse, Wally, Caitlin, Ronnie and obviously Barry and Cisco at one of the biggest Central City’s malls.

Maryann plays in flashback mode the day Barry and Cisco decided to tell their friends they were dating at a dinner over the West house just a week after they first kissed. The best part was that instead of being shocked or even surprised, everyone seemed to be already aware of their relationship and showed their unconditional support.

Back to the present, at the mall first they had divided into girls and boys, which stayed like that for the first hour of eye shopping. The girls entered several shops to try nice clothes on and the guys, besides spying on their female friends and giggling at their cuteness, had also had some fun seeing the men floor of Zara and Bershka and obviously Ronnie had dragged Wally into Adiland to help him pick a new pair of sneakers.

Then boys and girls came across one of the halls and Wally and Jesse –who also were officially dating already- excused themselves to be by themselves for a while; Ronnie invited Caitlin an ice cream from McDonald’s and Iris dragged Maryann into a shoe shop with beautiful heels on the shop window to help her pick the ideal ones for her next date with Linda.

That only left Barry and Cisco walking around the wide corridor, holding hands and still empty handed. Barry stops without any apparent reason, but Cisco turns to see what got his attention and finds him pointing with his head to the Brook Brothers sign.

“That’s one of the most expensive shops, Bar,” Cisco says with an apologetic look.

Barry shrugs. “I know. We don’t have to buy anything. C’mon, I wanna see you all suited up.” He makes puppy eyes and Cisco _can’t_ say no to those, but still rolls his eyes.

“Alright, sure, just like those girls in movies trying expensive dresses.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what our friends are doing over there,” he looks over Cisco’s shoulder to the opposite hall where Maryann and Iris modeled with Aldo heels.

Cisco turns and giggles before allowing himself to be dragged by the hand into Brook Brothers. They look around suits, jackets, beige jeans, elegant long sleeved shirts, ties, belts, shoes. Just everything a business man needs for his everyday style.

“This one?” Cisco asks holding up a green long sleeved shirt.

Barry shakes his head. “Nah, more like…” He reaches on the garment rack for a moment and gets out lilac dotted shirt. “This one.”

Cisco isn’t convinced. “Yeah?”

“Sure. With, maybe…” Barry goes to the waistcoat section. “This,” he says holding out a plain black waistcoat, “ _aaand_ …” he goes to the huge ties part of the store. “I don’t know, you pick one.”

“Well, I am a man of good taste, so…” Cisco goes over the colors until he finds the purple scale. “Maybe this one?” He points to a dark purple unicolor silk tie that matches more than perfectly with the lilac dots of the shirt.

“Fuck yeah,” Barry breathes. Cisco arches an eyebrow. “What? It would look awesome.”

Cisco smiles. “I know, I know. And it’ll look even better on me.”

They go to the dressing rooms, five stalls on each side with curtain doors. Although all of them are empty, Cisco gets on the first one to the left.

Barry waits outside patiently until Cisco calls him. “Check this out.”

Barry peeks his head around the corner in the stall and finds Cisco wearing the long sleeved shirt and buttoning up the vest. “How do I look so far?” Cisco asks.

“Handsome,” Barry replies eyeing from eye to toe the reflection of Cisco in the mirror he’s facing.

Cisco smiles and grabs the tie. He makes a simple knot and Barry smiles at how manly he looks doing that, adjusting it so that it fits around his neck. “I don’t know, I’m gonna roll up this,” Cisco says buttoning up the sleeves so instead of long and plain they let his arms show. “So much better. What do you think?”

“I think you look hella kissable,” Barry says and pulls him by the tie to plant a languid kiss on his lips. Cisco giggles halfway through it and Barry’s hand lands on his hair for the brief moments that the kiss lasts, combing it unconsciously.

“Oh, I know how to make this even better, more rich-man-looking,” Cisco says turning to the mirror again. He gets a hair tie from his jean pockets, arranges his hair and ties it in a bun a little messy but good enough considering the production time.

Barry’s eyebrows lift. “Wow, you look almost serious like that.”

“I _am_ serious,” Cisco mocks.

Barry smirks. “You know what I mean.”

“You mean I look mature and professional like this? ‘Cause that would imply I look immature _and_ unprofessional the rest of the time.”

“I mean,” Barry replies with his _you won’t make me say something stupid_ tone, “that you look different and that if this were your style I’d like it. I mean you don’t look light humored or playful but you’d still be and I’d still love you like that.” Barry realizes his mistake too late, instantly regretting saying it out loud.

“Wha-”

Barry interrupts him to justify himself. “Ahm, I’m sorry, I just, it just slipped and-”

“No, _please_ don’t. Knowing that it was a slip means you didn’t even think through it and that you mean it more than you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” he blushes and bites his tongue, lowering his gaze, still believing he messed things up.

Cisco’s soft eyes look for his until Barry dares to look up. “I love you too, Barry.” Cisco kisses his cheek sweetly and then his lips for a longer moment. “Now let me get out of this,” he points to the fancy clothes, “before I start believing I’m one of the richest men in America and actually have a lot of money.”

“Excuse me, sir,” an employee calls Barry, who makes sure the curtain is properly closed before turning to him. “I’m sorry, those behaviors aren’t allowed in our store.”

Barry’s eyebrows frown and he can listen to Cisco in his head saying something like “Where are we? A Christian church in Texas?” Barry walks out of the dressing room hall with a disgusted look on his face.

“But those are?” He snaps, pointing to a short girl standing on her tiptoes to reach her boyfriend’s mouth.

The young man lowers his voice. “Listen, I have no problems with people’s orientation and I tried to be the most polite possible _. My supervisor_ does and I think you’d rather not to listen to the homophobic comment he always has to do.”

Barry rolls his eyes still upset, but partly understands the guy’s point and the fact that he actually tried to save them from an unnecessary irritating moment.

When Cisco gets out of the stall, he immediately notices Barry’s stern face. “Something wrong?”

“Let’s get out of here and I’ll tell you about it.”

 

 

Later, when the hunger strikes, the whole group gathers again to eat together at the mall feria. Barry and Cisco buy tacos, Iris and Wally share sushi rolls because they’d been hankering after ones since earlier, Jesse buys herself a Quiznos’ sandwich and Maryann, Caitlin and Ronnie share a familiar sized pizza from Pizza Hut.

“I’m so obsessed with this,” Maryann says biting her slice. “It’s something about the sauce, the ingredients, the dough, _ohmygosh_ ,” she continues to worship the pizza.

“You need to try tacos someday,” Cisco tells her, knowing she’ll love them.

“You haven’t?” Ronnie asks, in shock.

“Nope, it’s a long story,” she answers. “Well, no, it’s not, I’m just tired of telling it.”

“Guys, long story short,” Cisco says, “this girl right here hasn’t tried lots of stuff because she’s stubborn and afraid of trying new things. End of the story.”

“Wait, so you haven’t had sushi?” Wally wonders.

She shakes her head. “Nope.”

“And that’s why you don’t like coke?” Jesse asks.

“In my defense,” Maryann says, “I once took a sip of Coca Cola because my crush at the time asked me to and it was _so_ weird. And no, I wouldn’t do it again.”

“Oh my God,” Iris whispers.

“I know, right!” Barry exclaims, glad that someone else understands his surprise. “The other day she didn’t even put lettuce on her burger.”

“Alright, it’s time to talk about something else,” Maryann says, before this turns into the usual discussion about the things she likes, dislikes, or hasn’t even tried. She's _tired_ of it. “I bought a new swimsuit ‘cause I wanna go to the pool on my birthday,” she announces, waiting the rest of the talk to build itself.

“Oh, when is it?” Caitlin asks.

“Next week,” Cisco answers. Maryann looks at him surprised. “Of course I remember your birthday.”

“You’re just the cutest,” Maryann tells him and speaks again to the rest of the group. “So, what do you guys say?”

“Ahm, I don’t know, summer is almost over,” Ronnie points out.

“Come ooon,” Maryann tries to convince him, “I haven’t been doing Zumba these past weeks for nothing!”

They all giggle at that and Jesse says, “My dad would want to go. He’s still a little over protective about _everything_.”

“Sure,” Maryann says, letting her know it’s not a problem that he goes. “He’s cool, though. And Joe could go too. Linda, any other friends you’d like to invite…”

“Oh, we could invite Hartley,” Caitlin says, smiling.

“Who’s him?” Maryann asks and Cisco starts explaining.

“He used to be a rogue two years ago but he helped us with a time wraith-”

“Oh that guy!” Maryann exclaims, remembering the story.

“Do you talk about him?” Barry asks Cisco, unable to hide his cutting tone.

“What, are you jealous?” Cisco asks him playfully.

“I’m curious, indeed.” He nods and challenges Cisco with his look, smirking.

“I did,” Cisco starts, “just because it was the day you traveled back in time and I was so worried,” he explains and enters Barry’s personal space. “I told her the whole story.”

Barry smiles and kisses Cisco quickly. “Exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Okay now that your cute argument is over,” Maryann says, “what do you say?”

“Yeah, for me sounds cool,” Jesse says.

“Count me in,” Caitlin says.

“Us,” Ronnie corrects.

“If you’re going I am,” Wally tells Jesse.

“And I’ll tell Linda,” Iris says.

“And you know we’re going, obviously,” Cisco participates with ease.

The grin on Maryann’s face is huge and bright. “Thanks, guys. I can’t wait!”

* * *

On September 1st, the whole Team Flash is at CC Hotel’s Pool, one of the nicest ones in the city.

Hartley, wearing pale blue trunks that scream _twink_ , enjoys his time getting to know the new Harrison, who lays on his back with sunglasses, and a black loose tank top that matches a black pair of board shorts.

Ronnie is wearing blue square cut shorts and Caitlin a one-piece melon swimsuit; they are discussing whether or not a guy and a girl on the other side of the pool are siblings or boyfriends.

Linda and Iris are applying sunscreen to each other to start getting tanned in their different but matching models of Triangle bikinis.

Jesse wears a sling bikini and is eating fish croquettes with Wally who has a pair of orange board shorts.

Joe relaxes on his deck chair drinking a cocktail and he was probably either sleeping or pretending to be as he listens to everyone’s conversations in the distance.

Barry is teaching Maryann to swim (no, she can’t swim) and he’s wearing red swim briefs Cisco doesn’t understand how can they look so good on someone. Cisco is wearing electric blue trunks that look more than wonderful in contrast with his skin color (just as the orange of Wally’s swimwear) and he’s uploading to Snapchat pictures of everyone with silly captions he can’t wait for them to see.

Maryann, the birthday girl, wears her new flowers-patterned bikini, with a high neck halter top part that covers all her bust (which is her favorite part of it, since she claims it’s ultra-annoying to worry about the breasts getting out of the bikini piece while having fun on the beach or pool –especially beach, where waves were mean to women in bikinis).

“ _Shaky shaky shaky, shaky shaky, shaky shaky,_ ” Maryann sings, getting out of the pool to dry up and have a snack.

“What song is that?” Iris asks since she’s the closest one to her at the moment and probably the only one listening to her singing.

“Ah, it’s this new [song](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiD2OOyivnOAhWGLB4KHTkmAREQyCkIHzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D21rDgLHJJaY&usg=AFQjCNGVb9xJFryfppFiQJ9dsyGx_LR39w&sig2=ZS8HEFa5TOj8cUpAVrcuCQ), it’s gross and I know it but at the same time it’s _so_ _good_.” She shakes her head in frustration.

“That happens often, don’t worry,” Linda says, comforting her.

“I’ll ask the music people to play it later. I heard they take requests from people having birthdays.”

 

 

At the end of the night, they sing Happy Birthday and give Maryann their presents: she gets from Barry and Cisco the news that the next day they’ll go to the pets shop to buy her a puppy and from the rest, in general, she receives new jewelry, makeup and clothes.

Then they are all dancing to the beat of _Shaky Shaky_ (even Harry and Joe move awkwardly to the rhythm of the song). The couples dance together; Caitlin and Ronnie trying to figure out what they’re doing but with a permanent smile on their faces, Iris and Linda imitating what Maryann is doing in order to learn how to dance to this genre, Wally and Jesse just moving their feet, hips and feeling the music, most importantly.

Maryann (always singing the lyrics along) dances by herself or with Hartley, who’s the other one single, and she has a lot of fun since he doesn’t know how to react to her twerking spectacle she swears is from the official video choreography.

Cisco is grinding his ass against Barry in ways he didn’t know are possible (slow, fast, his angle and coordination change with the music but never losing contact with Barry’s pants that hide fucking nothing of the problem he’s starting to have) and Barry blushes every time he remembers all their friends _and Joe_ are there probably watching how he bumps his hips into Cisco’s butt. He doesn’t pay much attention to it, anyway, and just enjoys every second of the song –especially when the singer says _terremoto_ because Cisco takes the chance to stand on his tiptoes and _vibrate_ his ass; and when the song goes something like _clap clap clap clap_ (Barry knows nothing of Spanish besides _Te quiero muchísimo_ ; forgive him on that), all Barry actually cares about is that Cisco’s butt bumps into his crotch repeatedly with precision and strength.

At the end of the song what Barry’s sure of is that he’s absolutely going to invite Cisco later to spend with him the night at the hotel so he performs him a private lap dance that could perfectly, without any kind of objections from any of them, end up in a really interesting sex position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually check the links to the songs I mention in my fics and you like them, check [this](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/hobbies) out and skip to the music part. Just saying.
> 
> After seeing billionaire Cisco I had to dress him up like that, oops.
> 
> And no, I can't get enough of Cisco's dirty dancing.


	5. Meet Matty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Barry gift Maryann her most precious wish: a puppy.

As promised, the next day after Maryann’s birthday, after she does her dog walking and gives Barry and Cisco a chance to check out of the hotel, at around  11 am they all meet in Central’s biggest Pets Shop.

“Guys, I can’t thank you enough for this,” she hugs them on each of her arms.

“You deserve it,” Barry assures in a soft tone.

“No big breeds, though,” Cisco remembers. “In my apartment, we can’t have a Golden Retriever sized dog either.”

She nods, smiling. “Don’t worry, I’ll look for the small ones.”

They walk in the store and there are fishbowls, kennels, toys and also food. Then, at the bottom of the store, there are the pens with puppies of different breeds.

“Hey,” Maryann tells to the store attendant in charge of the pets area. “We’re looking for a dog, ehm, not actually big when older and I’d like it to be playful, and lovely…”

“Well, there you’re describing all dogs,” the guy laughs and she offers a smile. “Here are the small to medium sized breeds.” He walks to the left, where there are more pens with definitely even smaller puppies than the rest.

“Oh my God, guys, look at these,” Maryann wines to Barry and Cisco. They both walk to her side and smiles draw on their faces at the sight of seven puppies, not all of the same breed, running around, barking, playing and a one sleeping in it.

“Hey, little buddy,” Barry says petting one of the pups. It’s a Mini-Puddle and it melts into his touch.

“How are you?” Cisco asks a little Schnauzer that also starts asking for his touch and licks his hand.

“Look at that one,” Maryann says and pets other of the pups, a white and brown Jack Russell Terrier. The little dog jumps in circles excited and scratches with his little paws the inside of the pen to reach her hand. “Oh, I like this one.”

Cisco turns to her and looks back at the dog. “It’s male; do you have a sex preference for pets?”

She shakes her head. “Nah, there are myths of what sex is better to have as a pet but in the end, it’s all the same. If it’s male he’ll be my boy.”

Barry smiles. “He’s too cute.”

“I know, right?” She replies.

“Would you like to watch the other dogs or…?”

“I don’t know, look at how sweet he is.” Maryann purses her lips and thinks about it for a second, then looks back at the puppy. “Uh- you know what? I believe in love at first sight so yeah, this one it is.”

Barry and Cisco share a look, smile at each other and hug her. They let the store attendant know they’ll buy the dog and also get supplies such as food, a bed, a collar, a leash and a couple of toys.

Back at Cisco’s place, they all sit around the living room on the floor and start playing with the pup.

“You have to name him,” Barry tells Maryann.

She nods. “I know. I just, I don’t know. He has to have the coolest name.”

“Want a little help from the master at naming?” Cisco asks waggling his eyebrows.

“Right,” Barry says. “But it has to be short so he’ll remember it.”

“Actually," Maryann says, "I was thinking Matty. What do you guys think?”

“Matty as…” Cisco wonders.

“Matty, like Foggy Nelson calls Matthew Murdock. I don’t know, he’s such a badass but sweet like a pup and… the other fictional character’s names I’ve thought about just don’t fit.”

“Spencer, for example?” Cisco teases her.

“Ha ha, very funny. But exactly, he just doesn’t look like a Spencer.”

“Well, if your heart is saying Matty," Barry tells her, "then Matty it is. It’s your dog, Mary.”

“Thanks again, seriously. Now, in the name of…" she looks around and meets their soft eyes, "awesome friends and lifetime goals accomplished," she looks down at the dog, "I officially name you Matty Murdock.”

 

 

While Maryann keeps playing around with Matty at her room, Barry and Cisco eat brownie ice cream on Cisco’s bed.

“This is way better than Chocolate Chip,” Cisco says, licking his spoon.

“No, no, no, this is good but not _that_ good,” Barry discusses.

Cisco finishes his portion and puts the bowl away. “Shut up.”

“Shut me up,” Barry retorts.

“Oh, are you challenging me, Barry Allen?”

Barry devours the rest of his ice cream in a second and also places the empty dish on Cisco’s nightstand.

“I am, indeed.”

Cisco smirks and kisses him. At first, it’s sweet and tender, but quickly Cisco actually fulfills the challenge and traces with his tongue Barry’s lips and tongue like he rarely decides to do.

At the distant sound of barking, Barry unlocks their lips and rests his hand on Cisco’s waist.

“You know, I was thinking-” Barry starts.

“I don’t like that,” Cisco replies and leans in again.

Barry doesn’t pull back immediately but soon he does and holds Cisco’s chin in his hand.

“No, seriously, back at the store, playing with that puddle, and on our way here and later playing with Matty. I was thinking that I’d love to have a dog and you would, too, right?”

Cisco nods slowly. “Yeah, I’ve never really considered it because I don’t think I have enough time, though, to actually have one.”

“But, I don’t know, this is just an idea, but we could adopt one together.”

“We don’t live together,” Cisco points out, his voice sounds confused and serious.

“No. And this isn’t me trying to tell you that I want to live with you. Not that I wouldn’t like to, but-”

“I know what you mean. Not just yet.”

“Yeah. Well, then, as I was saying, we could take care of it together, play with it and… I don’t know, maybe it’s just that I want something else that isn’t the suit to be ours.”

“Barry, we have other things that are ours. This,” he kisses Barry and tangles a hand in his short hair, “it’s ours and ours only.”

“I know, and every moment we share is special and totally ours, but it’s not the same than owning something we both love and invest our time in.”

“You sound like you want to adopt a child.”

“What’s with you and the future today? Did you vibe it or something ‘cause I swear I mean it nothing like that.”

“I’m just messing with you, Bear. And, about the dog, I don’t know. It sounds nice, but… it’s another responsibility.”

“Well yeah. I know and that makes me hesitate too because fighting crime sometimes saturate us all.”

“Let’s think about it and we can talk about it again later, make a pros and cons list.”

Barry nods smiling, his eyes bright. “Thank you, babe.”

Cisco gives him a peck. “I’ll see what Mary is doing over there, Matty must be the one saturated right now with her love.”

Barry nods, Cisco gets up and he takes the ice cream dishes to take them to the kitchen. Entering the living room, he realizes Matty's barking sounded that loud because Maryann was actually in the living room and not her bedroom. Cisco can tell she hasn’t heard him coming.

 “What are you doing?” He asks her; she’s trying to get Matty inside her loose shirt.

“Cisco, you scared the living hell out of me,” she says, getting Matty out of her shirt. “This won’t make any sense but I’m trying to send a snap to my friends. It’s an inside joke, alright, I swore I’d do this when I had a pet.”

“But _what_ are you doing?” He keeps walking and passes behind her, going to the kitchen.

“You know I’ve never planned to have kids,” he nods, putting the bowls down in the sink, “well, we always joked about the fact that I’d snuck my dogs under my shirt and get them out like if they’d be being born out of me.”

“Oh my God.”

“You asked. Anyway, he doesn’t seem like the undies kind of guy,” she adds, Matty licking her face sneaking out of her collar shirt.

“Yeah," he walks back from the kitchen, petting Matty when he gets behind the couch again. "I’ll be with Barry. I don’t know, if we close the door don’t interrupt us.”

“Never, Cisco. Go have fun.”

He smiles her and as he goes to his bedroom where a very loving nerd waits for him, she keeps playing with Matty and trying to get him inside her shirt with her phone in hand.


	6. Ice Skating Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco go ice skating. Barry has never done this before, but Cisco is more than willing to teach him.

 “So…. Here we are,” Barry says, walking in the empty ice rink holding Cisco’s hand.

“Yep.”

“Are you sure it’s okay that we’re here?” He asks worriedly.

Cisco sighs. “I swear it is. Hernando” (an old friend of Cisco’s), “told me that I didn’t hesitate on calling him when I wanted to take someone very special on a very special date.”

“Oh, you’re making me blush.”

“I know, right?” Cisco walks further in the place. “So, he said the lockers were to the left.” The structure of the building is circular and so is the rink. They go around it until they meet the lockers.

“He told me to take ones that fitted us right and that we got them back where we found them,” Cisco says, pointing to the skates.

“Sure,” Barry replies and they both start looking for skates their shoe size.

A few minutes later, they’re on the bench outside the rink putting them on.

“This shit is hard to fit, fuck,” Barry hisses pressing his foot in the cheat ice skate.

“That’s because you have to undo the fasteners, babe, they’re there for a reason.” Cisco kneels and undoes the hook and loop fasteners.

“I hadn’t even noticed those were there,” Barry says as his foot enters the ice skater easily.

Cisco scoffs and repeats the motion with the other foot.

“Thanks, babe,” Barry tells him.

“No worries, Cinderella.”

They both giggle at that and Cisco finishes putting his own skates on. He stands up and offers Barry a hand. “Ready?”

Barry stands up on the soft mat, making sure he can keep his balance before taking Cisco’s hand in his and nodding. “As ready as I can be.”

They walk to the door of the rink twisting a little their feet awkwardly so they’re actually able to walk in them. Cisco steps in first.

“Maryann was telling me earlier the first time she ice skated she almost fell even when she never left the rail’s side,” Cisco giggles, imagining the situation. “Come on,” he invites Barry, knowing he’s afraid of falling since it’s his first time doing this.

“Oh Lord,” Barry whispers before looking Cisco in the eyes and walking on the slippery surface with a wide smile on his face. Immediately, his feet slide over the ice and Cisco has to hold his arms to prevent him from falling.

“From Cinderella, we flashed backward to Bambi, huh?” Barry just smirks with all the Disney references and Cisco strokes his arms. “Hey, relax. You’re tense and this doesn’t work out if you’re tense.”

Barry nods slowly. “Right.”

“This is like normal in-line skating,” Cisco says and starts skidding over the ice besides Barry, who stays in his initial place holding onto the rail. “Don’t tell me you can’t in-line skating.”

“Cisco, before lighting, I couldn’t even _run_.”

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Cisco glides to stand beside him again. “But if you’re better at billiards, it’s fair I’m better at this.”

“Right, and since I was a really nice teacher, you’ll be one, too.”

“Of course I will, hun. First, stop holding the rail, you’re offending me.”

“Why?” Barry asks confused, without releasing his firm grip on it.

“Because I wouldn’t let you fall! Now, hands off the handrail.” Barry pouts at the “harsh” voice and obeys. “Cool, now don’t lean backward ‘cause you’ll fall. Keep your knees bent a little,” Cisco points to his own, “and for now, just hold my hand.”

“Okay.”

Cisco smiles and starts gliding on the ice slowly, pulling Barry with him. “Don’t you start feeling safer?”

Barry considers it for a second. “Yes, but please don’t leave me on my own.”

Cisco giggles at how terrified Barry is from falling, stopping his skidding. “You’ve fought villains with superpowers but you’re afraid of falling on ice?”

Barry shrugs. “Kind of?”

Cisco gives him a peck on his cheek and shakes his head softly.

“Nah-uh, nothing’s gonna happen to you,” he says before continuing to skate. “Use your arms for balance; don’t leave them dead on your sides.” Cisco squeezes Barry’s hand as if saying, _‘see? Not dead on our sides.’_

Barry corrects the location of his other arm, still letting himself be hauled over the ice.

“Now, move your legs, man. Don’t go to fast, just move them forwards without too much energy and let the ice do the work.” He points with the arm he’s not holding Barry to his feet. “Look, first one, then the other, not much energy.”

Barry nods and starts trying to do it himself. He’s about to lose balance for a moment, but the hold on Cisco’s hand balances him and he can keep moving.

Cisco, without Barry noticing, stops moving his feet until Barry is the one directing them both.

“You’re doing it,” he says quietly and gives Barry a chance to notice what he’s talking about.

“Seriously?”

“For real, look at my feet, you’re the one guiding us now.”

Barry grins proudly and Cisco subtly starts to take him further away the rail until they’re in the middle of the rink.

When Barry notices there in no rail close enough for his hand to reach if he slips, he swears internally and tells Cisco, “You’re the devil.”

“No, Bear, I’m not.” He skids until his skates almost touch Barry’s. “I just want you to learn so maybe for Christmas we can go to Central Park and be the cutest couple skating on that rink.”

Barry rolls his eyes, but his cheeks blush and his other hand unconsciously reaches for Cisco’s as well. “You’re full of loving words today.”

“Maybe it’s because I love you.” Cisco kisses his lips tenderly and Barry kisses back.

“Me too, Cisco,” he answers when they pull apart.

Cisco lets go of one of Barry’s hands. “I’m going to put your hand down, yeah?”

Barry takes a deep breath. “Yeah, sure.” Then Cisco’s hand is gone and he’s, for the first time that day, standing on his own on the ice skating rink.

“Cool!” Cisco exclaims. He turns around and creates a distance between them, but only a couple of meters. “Now do exactly what you were doing before. One feet, then the other.” Barry is about to move, but Cisco adds, “ _And_ keep your arms up for balance.” Barry nods and puts himself in position.

“So, like this?”

Cisco evaluates his posture and approves. “Yeah, come here.”

Barry starts moving his feet along and without struggling, he makes it to Cisco’s side.

“Perfect!” Cisco congratulates.

“Still, I like it more if you hold my hand.”

Cisco leans his head to a side and again kisses Barry, unable to resist those pleading puppy eyes.

“Thank you,” Barry whispers between kisses. “Thank you so much.”

“What for?”

“Bringing me here, teaching me something new… you’re just awesome.”

“Aw, Barry,” Cisco murmurs with a voice full of awe and tenderness, “don’t even mention it, please. _I love you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is so unbeta'd but Idec
> 
> Let me know if you're enjoying this 'verse, please :).
> 
> stalk me on tumblr @marian-elisa 'cause I need more flash/flashvibe friends.


	7. Beauty Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is unexpectedly visited by Cisco the night he was doing his bi-weekly routine facial. It doesn’t turn out like he would’ve imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing redbowbuddha’s and mine headcanon that involves Cisco doing a biweekly facial and Barry joining him randomly one day. I switched things up a little…
> 
> BY THE WAY, did you check the [awesome drawing](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/post/150705507824) of Maryann YancyPants made? And pintosketches drew [Matty](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/post/150534609549) as well!!! *freaks out*

 

Cisco silently walks into Barry’s bedroom, poking his head around the bathroom’s open door when he doesn’t find Barry on his bed.

“Cisco!” Barry exclaims when he meets Cisco’s eyes on the mirror. He turns to him and his face starts going red. What’s visible of it, anyway. The right half of his face is covered in a light brown layer of something that he clearly he isn’t over applying yet.

“Hey,” Cisco says sweetly. “What are you doing?”

“A facial? What are _you_ doing here? _Unannounced_.”

Cisco shrugs. “Maryann is Skyping her friends and I just wanted to surprise my boyfriend. _And_ Joe let me in.”

“Give me a second, I’ll wash this out.” Barry turns the sink faucet on and faces it again.

“No, no, no, no,” Cisco immediately stops him. “Barry, I don’t care, finish doing your thing.” He turns the faucet off for Barry.

Barry shakes his head slightly. “You don’t understand, after this dries up I’m not supposed to laugh or move my face for _fifteen_ long minutes.”

“You’re implying I’d make you laugh?” Cisco asks mockingly.

“I _know_ you would.” He pokes Cisco on his stomach and Cisco giggles.

“You’re insulting me, please,” he answers after pushing Barry’s hands. “Do you have some left?”

“Uhm?”

“I mean is there is enough of this for me. What is it anyway?”

“A clay face mask.” He holds up a plastic bag with clay powder in it. “It’s prepared with water and this. It says it’s helpful for all types of skin. And before it’s completely dried you rinse it off ‘cause otherwise, you’ll smother your fresh skin.”

Cisco nods. “Okay, sounds fun. Is there any for me?”

Barry looks at him with soft eyes.

“Is this your Friday night perfect plan?”

“It _is_ ,” he answers smiling. “So?”

Barry rolls his eyes. “ _Of course_ there’s some for you. Tie your hair up.”

“I think I have a ponytail somewhere….” Cisco trails off as he checks all his pockets. He finds an _invisibobble_ hair tie (which, by the way, was a ridiculous name) in one of his back pockets and ties his hair up in a tight ponytail, carefully preventing any of his strands of hair to be left out.

“Cool,” Barry tells him when his hair is perfectly cleared from his face. “Now just get it all over your face with your fingers.” Barry hands him the plastic bowl where he’s diluted the clay powder with water.

“Sure,” Cisco says taking the bowl, keeping it between them, and Barry gives him space so they’re both looking in the mirror.

Barry is about to finish applying himself the product but has to interrupt his ministrations as he sees Cisco missing several parts of his face –his temples, cheekbones, forehead –not to mention he was doing it irregularly.

“Here, Cisco,” Barr tells him tilting his face to him. He starts applying Cisco the mask with his fingers, just leaving the eyes and lips zone untouched.  Cisco twitches his lips up as Barry’s careful hands trace his face with attention, intently applying the mask on him.

“All done,” Barry says when he’s over with Cisco and all of his face is covered uniformly in the clay mix.

“Now, let me finish this,” Cisco says and wets his fingers again in the bowl. Barry closes his eyes and lets Cisco work on the left side of his face. “You look so cute.”

Barry smiles and lets one eye open while Cisco applies more of the preparation on his forehead. “You don’t look so bad yourself either.”

Barry opens his eyes completely when he no longer feels fingers on his face to find Cisco analyzing him.

“Just checking everything’s cool,” Cisco lets him know.

Barry turns to see himself in the mirror and smiles. “Yeap, perfect.”

He turns to Cisco again and as they take each other’s looks in, they have to purse their lips tight together not to laugh.

“Now is not that bad,” Barry tells him. “But later, _oh gosh_.”

Barry turns the water on again and they wash the remaining clay away from their hands.

“It feels nice,” Cisco says as breeze cools his face.

“Mmhm,” Barry answers nodding. “It’ll start drying up soon.”

They dry their hands up after they wash them and leave the bathroom to wait for the facial to make effect so they can rinse their faces as well.

They sit on Barry’s bed and check their cellphones, avoiding landing their eyes on the other because they know very well it’ll make them laugh.

After the first five minutes like that, Cisco pats on Barry’s legs and makes him turn to him.

“Mm?” Barry asks without opening his mouth.

Cisco shows him the front camera of his phone is opened in Snapchat. Barry gives him a questioning look but Cisco somehow manages to give him his puppy eyes look without moving his features that much, so Barry just sighs and hugs Cisco by the waist, resting his face on Cisco’s shoulder.

Cisco takes the first selfie and posts it, their faces stern and unexpressive. Then he opens the filter section and Barry can’t help but giggle when he sees Cisco and him with the puppy filter on –Cisco had the brown one and him the Dalmatian.

Cisco giggled too, failing miserably to contain his smirk on the selfie.

“This tastes funny,” Cisco says after locking his phone again. The clay had started drying up and after laughing, some of the powder had fallen off his face ending up on his lips and shirt.

Barry giggles. “I knew you’d make me laugh. Now look at that mess,” he accuses pointing with his index finger to the powder that had fallen in front of Cisco, on Barry’s bed.

“I’ll clean it up later. Now, no more talking,” he says seriously.

Barry nods and purses his lips again, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. He lays down on his bed and feels Cisco doing the same beside him. After another couple of minutes, Barry finally feels most of the face mask dried up enough.

He turns his head to Cisco and takes his hand in his. Cisco smiles fondly.

“It’s still wet on your nose,” Cisco whispers.

“Yours is wet on your forehead.”

Cisco closes the short distance between them and, as difficult as it is, he plants a peck on Barry’s lips.

“It _does_ taste funny,” Barry says after the kiss, because even with their major efforts he’d kissed part of the clay-covered area. He giggles and Cisco does too; the dried parts of their facials falling off again.

Cisco doesn’t answer, actually trying to stop getting dirty all of Barry’s bed. He just makes his “I told you face,” which makes Barry suppress a smile before pursing his lips once more.

After that, they are able to stay fairly stern-faced, until Barry checks his cellphone and realizes the fifteen minutes were over.

“Let’s go wash this out,” he tells Cisco getting up the bed. They make their way to the bathroom and stand again in front of the mirror, laughing hysterically the moment they meet with the sight of the partly crackled layer of clay on their faces.

“Oh man, this is so fucking fun,” Cisco manages out between giggles.

“So much,” Barry agrees with a high-pitched voice.

Barry is the first to rinse his face, first washing the flaky bits and then using water and soap to wash the powder left under the hardened shell and the rest of the still sticky parts.

While he wipes his face with a soft towel, Cisco washes his and after they’re both clean and fresh again, Cisco hugs Barry and rests his forehead on Barry’s neck.

“That was so much fun,” Cisco whispers.

“It was,” Barry agrees, hugging Cisco back.

“But oh Lord this is gonna give me a headache.” Cisco unties the ponytail and Barry giggles when Cisco’s dented hair falls to its natural place.

“I see,” Barry says making a face between a wince and a smile as Cisco combs his hair with his fingers.

Cisco walks closer to the mirror and touches his face skin tentatively. “My face is indeed softer, babe.”

“I told you.”

Cisco turns to Barry and stands on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Barry, as a reflex, kisses Cisco’s temple.

“Now let’s start with my plans,” Cisco says. “I brought all of The Hunger Games movies and a bunch of snacks.”

Barry lets Cisco lead him outside of his bathroom by the hand, with a wide grin on his lips. Cisco turns on the DVD player as Barry climbs on the bed and opens the Sun Chips bag.

Definitely, this was a more than ideal Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally inspired because I stayed at a friend's place and we did a clay facial... [hehe](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/post/150969830439).
> 
> And turns out I was doing some research to write this and I learned we did it the wrong way (waiting for the clay to be fully dried before washing it off). [Here](http://www.allure.com/story/right-way-to-use-clay-face-mask) you have it, since I used it as a reference :).


	8. Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryann and one of her friends throw a Halloween party. Of course, Team Flash is invited and scary costumes are a must.

Barry and Cisco are in the dining room, having spaghetti with mushrooms and béchamel they’d ordered from the Italian place a few blocks away. They’re discussing whether Daredevil is or nor better than Jessica Jones, when Maryann enters the apartment cheerfully, locking the door behind her.

 “Guys!” She goes to the dining room and gives them each a kiss on their cheeks. “ _Buen provecho._ ”

“Thanks,” Barry politely answers, with his mouth half-full.

“ _Gracias_ , sweetie.”

“Why do you always lock the door?” Barry asks her, after wiping some sauce from his chin.

“Why don’t you?” They laugh and then she shrugs. “I don’t know, old habits, I guess. You here never do it and I think it’s so weird.”

“ _I_ do it at nights,” Cisco says, “when I know no one’s supposed to leaver or something ‘til next day.”

“Yeah, but what about in the meantime?” She insists alarmed. “Anyway, I,” she goes to the refrigerator and pours herself a glass of water, drinking it completely, “I was thirsty,” she says, putting the glass down. “But that wasn’t it,” she laughs, “I was actually going to tell you ‘bout some awesome news I got for you, guys.” She sits across them on the table and grins widely.

“Do tell,” Barry says.

“So, I’ve been planning this Halloween party. With a friend’s help,” she starts.

“Cool,” Barry immediately answers.

“Sarah?” Cisco asks.

“Yeap.” She turns more to Barry in order to explain him. “She’s a friend from home. She’s visiting the city until next week so we had to make this a thing. We finally got a location cheap enough so,” she waves around excitedly, “it’s happening!”

“Nice!” Cisco sings out. “Who’s invited?”

“Everyone? You guys, I mean like you and all of your awesome friends, and I hung one of…” she makes a ‘one second’ gesture and goes for her purse next to the apartment door, coming back with a little pile of flyers in hand, showing it to them “these at Jitters. So everyone’s coming, I guess.”

She hands one card to each one, both of them noticing the cute illustrations and fun design. Barry’s eyes widen when he notices the “Costumes are a must!” line at the bottom of the invitation.

“Do we really have to wear a costume?” He asks, a little disappointed.

“Of course! Wouldn’t be Halloween without costumes.”

“Exactly,” Cisco agrees, giving her a high five.

“And please,” Maryann adds, “I don’t want Winnie Pooh around or somethin’. _Scary_ costumes are the ones that give it”.

“The ones that give it?” Barry asks, confused as hell.

“I mean, ‘ _Los que la dan_ ’? ‘ _Los que tal_ ’? I guess I’m getting too Spanglish-y today. Anyway, you’re going, right?” Her smile is bright and her eyes pleading.

Cisco turns to Barry and pokes him. “It’s gonna be fun, Bear.”

Barry nods and a shy smile finally shows on his lips. “Sure, I guess. What are you going to be?” He asks, directing the question to Maryann.

“A witch. Typical, I _know_ , but meh, I don’t care. Witches are really fun.”

“Cool,” Cisco says. “We’ll figure something out, then.”

“Awesome! Remember, this Saturday it is!”

 

Two days later, Cisco goes to have dinner at Barry’s with Joe, Iris and Wally as well. Maryann had to decline because there were some things that still needed to be arranged for the party so she’d stay at home, making phone calls and googling about party services (or at least that’s what Barry and Cisco guess).

After dinner, Cisco goes with Barry to his bedroom since they plan to decide what they’ll go dressed as on Saturday.

Cisco does a research on Pinterest of Halloween costumes and starts asking Barry what he thinks about the ones he likes.

“What about Frankenstein?” Cisco asks.

Barry winces. “I don’t know. I’m not really interested in getting my face painted.”

“I’ll discard creepy clowns too, then.”

“Absolutely. What about a mommy?” Barry asks, shrugging. “Mommies are a classic.”

“That’s too boring. Zombies?”

“Meh. Those aren’t _that_ scary.”

“But mommies are?” Cisco retorts, Barry huffing after the question. “Werewolves?”

“Yeah, you go like that and I can be a merman,” Barry answers sarcastically. “Definitely not.”

Cisco frowns. “What’s with you and mythical creatures?”

“They’re not even… Halloweeny.”

Cisco shakes his head, eyebrows raised, amusement in his features. “Can’t believe you just said that.”

 

 

On Saturday, Barry and Cisco enter the rented party hall, hand in hand.

Barry is wearing black jeans, a white dressing shirt, a black cape and fake fangs; and Cisco is dressed in red leggings and sweater, holding a trident, with a tail sewed to the back of his leggings and with the must-have cute horns for a proper devil.

The hall is decorated with orange and black balloons, fake spider webs, glowing stickers of ghosts in the walls, and several signs with themed fonts that indicate the location of the “DJ’s haunted console,” “Bloody restrooms,” and “Scary food and drinks!” sections.

Cisco spots Maryann –wearing a black dress, a witch hat and with a broom under her arm–, serving some guests decorated cupcakes, so with Barry in hand he makes their way towards her across the people on the dance floor.

“Guys! You’re here!” She greets them and hugs them each with an arm, broom falling next to her.

“Of course,” Barry answers, picking up the broom and giving it back to er. “This is all neat, girl,” he compliments, looking around.

“Thanks,” she says, grabbing the broom. “And thank you! It’s pretty much all hers,” she looks over her shoulder, where a blonde girl, dressed as a demoniac version of Alice in Wonderland, is.

“Tell her she can work as an event planner,” Barry says.

“Will do,” she replies, nodding contently.

“That song!” Cisco exclaims. “You know I love that song!”

Maryann looks away, grinning. “I _may_ have made the playlist for the DJ…”

“I love you, that’s a fact,” Cisco tells her. “C’mon, Bar, you’re gonna dance with me.”

Barry looks at Maryann worriedly, and she just smiles at their sweetness. Cisco drags Barry to the dance floor and not only they dance to _[Borro Cassette](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjb4OC-74XQAhUBAcAKHVBlBvAQyCkIHTAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Do66xQUqKzsc&usg=AFQjCNEN1zudFcNnmstO-FlGSqm0vdtEAg&sig2=EQQFebTAKmGkU-LyWY8Zvw&bvm=bv.137132246,d.ZGg)_ , which okay, it’s a pretty danceable song, but also to [_Chillax_](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwipgp_C74XQAhUhCsAKHRCgDEkQyCkIHTAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRW6cGXHuhGU&usg=AFQjCNFM7Z-6umxhkYjWGIg9FUw76HBD9A&sig2=zuAkd8eXLgmXyabZ3MK89w&bvm=bv.137132246,d.ZGg)because apparently, Mary wants Cisco dead of a heart attack of dancing to these songs with Barry.

_Entonces báilame lento, que yo quiero sentir tu cuerpo…_

“This cape is so inconvenient,” Cisco says putting it lazily away so Barry’s body is closer to his. Barry grins and pretends to shake his head disapprovingly, keeping his swaying moves. “Much better,” Cisco assures.

A couple of songs later, they decide to go and check on their friends and also try some of the snacks and cupcakes before they’re over.

Turns out Ronnie and Caitlin are Jack and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas, Wally is a creepy doctor (scissors glued to the lab coat included), Jesse was a bloody bride, her father had had the spirit enough to go and even let Jesse paint him a skeleton on his face (Maryann had to admit it, he looked kinda sexy), and Linda and Iris were a two-heads monster so they had to walk together during the whole party to make sense as something.

The party ends near one am when everyone’s exhausted from the dancing and there is no food or drinks left. Everyone starts leaving to their respective homes, and just after Maryann informs Cisco she’s going to stay at Sarah’s place to have a sleepover (“Like in the old times”),  Barry leans in Cisco’s ear, walking him out of the crowd, to tell him:

“Let’s go. You’ve gotta show me all the mischief in you tonight.”

Cisco rolls his eyes playfully, but still admires Barry’s attempt at turning _at least_ his costume sexier.

“Sure, Dracula. So you can drink me bottom up.” He winks at Barry, who’s just smiling with a light blush on his cheeks.

The party was great, but they definitely aren’t done having fun yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short! But I needed to tell you all my mental image of Barry and Cisco dressed like that. I know this verse has kinda turned into lame excuses for them dancing to songs you don’t probably know but just listen to them and imagine! The! Thing! It’s perfect. (And also, I don’t link the songs for nothing, guys!)
> 
> Bonus for the people with vivid imagination: they also dance to [Safari](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjG-p_77oXQAhUJK8AKHWiBAFUQyCkIIjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJWESLtAKKlU&usg=AFQjCNFTOCeOFF9ORvCuS6QPiF_bshuOWA&sig2=ss4RyQepwLk9C-vBdKtEgA).


	9. Christmas & New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, guys, I think this universe is complete :D I hope you've enjoyed with me this nice universe where I existed just as much as I did <3.
> 
> This ended up being super short but I'm bringing myself into flashvibe again after this ship-break *if that's a thing* with this chapter so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thanksgiving had been wonderful. The whole Team Flash visited Star City to celebrate with the new and reformed Team Arrow, just as the Legends and Kara and her family and friends joined as well.

It had been a bunch of people for one single room, but they somehow figured out a way to make it work. In fact, that they all talked to everyone was complicated and almost impossible.

However, Cisco made new friends such as Winn, Curtis, and Nate; Alex found common interests with Sara and Laurel; Thea got along wonderfully with Kara; Jackson and Amaya spent the night together; James and Ray discussed their incredible suits and Cisco added to his to-do list to take care of Rory's codename (who could name someone Ragman?!)

Caitlin explained her powers to the rest of her friends who didn't know yet and they all offered their support, Diggle couldn’t get over the existence of Red Martians and White Martians, Felicity got girl time with Caitlin because God knew she needed it, J’onn and Joe talked about how hard it was to be everyone's dads sometimes, Iris and Linda included Mick int the group, Wally and Jesse as speedsters asked Stein for advice on superpowers, and in the meanwhile Maryann went from here to there with Matty following her talking to everyone.

She, of course, thought Oliver was handsome and she almost choked on her chocolate milkshake when Cisco told her Barry might have had a crush on him.

 

 

On Black Friday, the heroes had to leave to protect their respective cities, since it was one of the times of the year when they were more vulnerable to crime.

Maryann took the chance to do her Christmas shopping with Iris and Linda, and she gladly bought gift for everyone in the team.

For Barry and Cisco, matching Christmas sweaters for  ("I've been naughty" and "It's on him!" themed), wall decorations of snowflakes for Caitlin (Maryann insisted her on having to embrace her powers), a jacket for Iris and a new skirt for Linda (they had mentioned they liked those ones before),  a collage photo frame for the West house, with printed pictures of them in every frame, a new set of ties for Wally because according to Maryann, he looks extra handsome wearing suit and tie, new makeup for Jesse and a small plant in a Christmas decorated flowerpot for Harry.

 

 

 

On Christmas break, Barry went with Cisco to his family's house. It was a little sad that Cisco introduced Barry to his family as his friend but Barry knew he had to accept not being Cisco’s boyfriend in front of his conservative family.

The first night, they were at Cisco’s room with the door locked, Barry standing in front of Cisco between his legs and kissing him slowly. Cisco’s hands cupped Barry's conveniently leveled pack and Barry almost jumped out of his embrace completely, taking a step back.

“Cisco, your grandmother is downstairs.”

“Don’t be so scandalized, Bear. The door’s locked, they’re all about to go to bed…”

 

“Your parents are a few rooms away.”

 

“So what, we’re just going to cuddle?”

Barry nodded and kissed Cisco's nose. “To my great regret."

 

 

 

They spent New Year's Eve at the West house with the rest of the team (and wearing the sweaters Maryann had given them).

"It's been such a wonderful year," Barry whispered softly. They found themselves in the same spot where they first kissed: sitting on the doorstep stairs of the house.

"Yes, it has. You and me togehter." Cisco played with Barry's hand in his. "You've made my life better. And I mean it, even as a friend you had already given me a purpose and I loved you for that."

"Me too. How was it, again? _Te quiero_?" 

Cisco smiled softly and kissed Barry's forehead. "Barry, _yo a ti te amo_."

"That's I love you, right? It sounded pretty much like it was."

Cisco giggled and Barry followed. "It is indeed." Barry kissed his cheek and tightened his grip around Cisco's hand. "Ready to go in again? It's almost midnight."

"Sure thing," Barry answered quietly. "And oh, you better kiss me at midnight by the way."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in the multiverse."


End file.
